


hopelessly, i'll love you endlessly

by werebothstubborn



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, sex mention, they just mention it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:46:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werebothstubborn/pseuds/werebothstubborn
Summary: dan’s going into surgery to have his appendix removed, and phil’s there to provide him some before-and-after comfort. based off of dan’s I Nearly Died (Not) video.





	hopelessly, i'll love you endlessly

**Author's Note:**

> based off of a prompt on tumblr.

“ _Ow_.”

Inhale.

“ _Ow_.”

Exhale.

“ _Ow_.”

Inhale.

“Daniel?” Dan’s eyes flew open and he whipped around to face the door, trying to ignore the sharp pain that shot up his neck. His head was throbbing. It had started with a dull ache at the base of his skull, but after two hours of grinding his teeth whilst listening to Mr. Ow in the bed opposite him, it had spread up and out to all the edges of his head.

The pretty nurse who had given him a magazine after he was settled beneath rough sheets on the lumpy mattress was stood in the doorway now, a gentle smile on her face, and her hand on the arm of a tall, lanky boy with striking black hair. _Phil._

“I’ve snuck your friend in, but you’ll have to stay quiet, and he has to be back out in the waiting room by the time visiting hours are over.” She nudged Phil into the room, and it was only when she let go of his arm that Dan noticed his hands were shaking.

Phil stumbled a bit, making Dan reach out an arm (as if he was in any state to catch a falling Phil right now), but he managed to right himself and closed the rest of the distance between himself and Dan’s hospital bed in just two more strides. He knelt down beside the bed, placing both of his hands on Dan’s forearm. They stilled immediately.

“How are you feeling?” he whispered. His voice still wavered.

“I want McDonald’s,” Dan croaked.

Phil let out a startled laugh. “You’re not allowed to eat before your surgery, but I’ll sneak some in tomorrow for when you’re all better. Now scoot over.”

Dan slid to the edge of the bed - as far as he could go without falling off - hissing as the lower, right-hand side of his stomach let out a jolt of pain. Phil slid into the bed beside him, immediately reaching for the offending point of Dan’s discomfort. He rested his hand over the thin cloth where it hurt and leaned down to press a soft kiss to Dan’s shoulder.

Dan breathed out softly. Phil was good. So good. Letting his loll onto Phil’s chest, he resumed listening to Mr. Ow. His exclamations were growing louder and louder with each inhale. It was almost as if he was putting on a show.

“Are you sick of listening to this guy?” Phil’s breath blew warmly into his ear and fanned down his neck.

Dan nodded. “Headache.”

Phil clicked his tongue. “Well, we can’t have that. Do you want to listen to music on my phone?”

“You won’t mind being stuck here listening to Mr. Ow without even me to talk to?”

“Nah.” Phil shifted his hand to slot his fingers through Dan’s. “I’ll just listen to you breathe.”

He dug inside his pocket with his free hand, searching for his phone. When he pulled it out, the headphones were already plugged in, coiled tightly around the glass screen. He let go of Dan’s hand to unwind them, but Dan barely had any energy left to protest.

He just let his hand fall limply onto the bed. Phil made quick work of the wires and wiggled them into Dan’s ears so he wouldn’t have to. There was a brief pause before any music flooded through the tiny speakers - presumably to adjust the volume - and then Muse came on, the soft notes from Matt Bellamy instantly making Dan relax further into the mattress.

His eyes fluttered shut, and he curled into Phil, reaching blindly for his hand again. Phil obliged, slotting his fingers between Dan’s with one hand, and bringing the other one up to card through Dan’s hair. It wouldn’t get rid of his headache entirely, but it would act as an apt distraction.

Dan drifted to sleep just like that. With Phil’s hands providing the comfort he needed and a lullaby from their favorite band.

* * *

When he woke, Phil was nowhere to be found. He’d tucked the sheets more tightly around Dan and removed the earbuds from Dan’s ears gently enough to not wake him, but he was still gone now. Dan pouted. He’d rather be able to see Phil before his surgery, but he knew that not even the nice nurse from last night would allow it. Phil wasn’t family, at least not by blood.

Dan sighed. At least Mr. Ow was gone. Or maybe he’d just finally fallen asleep. Dan didn’t really give a fuck either way, but his headache had finally faded away in the night, and he’d rather not have another go of it this morning.

“Knock, knock!” One of the nurses strode into the room. “Are you ready?”

* * *

When he woke for the second time that day, Dan wasn’t quite sure where he was. His head felt like someone had stuffed it full of cotton, and there was something covering his nose and mouth. The more he came to, the more aware he grew of his surroundings. The thing covering his nose and mouth was pumping oxygen into his body. Beneath him, the rough sheets of the hospital bed were still rough, but that didn’t feel nearly as bad as the cold metal table of the operating room had. There was still a dull ache in his lower abdomen, but it didn’t hurt nearly as badly as it had the night before.

Even though his eyes were closed, the light above his head was much too bright for his liking. It pierced through them, pouring into his unwilling retinas until he thought he might scream. Could someone turn that fucker off?

Dan groaned lowly, and suddenly there was a warm hand wrapped around his own.

“Danny?”

Dan groaned again but forced his eyes open. He knew that voice. Sea-blue eyes looked back at him beneath a furrowed brow, and Dan wished he had the energy to reach up and smooth it out. Phil shouldn’t ever have to be that worried about him. He was just Dan.

“‘m ‘kay,” he mumbled as he tugged off the oxygen mask.

Phil let out a long, relieved sigh. “That’s good. That’s really good. Does anything hurt, babe? Do you want me to call a nurse? Let me call a nurse.”

“Hurts,” Dan grunted. “Morph’ne? I really jus’ want you. Don’t let ‘em take you ‘way ‘gain.”

“I won’t. Let me get a nurse so you can have your morphine. And once they’re gone? I have a little surprise for you, but you can’t tell anyone.”

“Sex?” Dan startled. “Phiw we can’t ‘ave sex in ‘ere. I jus’ got outta surger-er-y.”

Phil snorted. “No, Dan, not sex. You need to be well-better before we’re having sex again because I said so.”

“Well then what is it?”

Phil smiled softly. “McDonald’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)
> 
>  
> 
> [like and reblog on tumblr](https://laddyplester.tumblr.com/post/176042481264/prompt-something-based-off-of-the-events-of-dans)


End file.
